The Syaoran Cards
by yinyangqueen
Summary: S/M. On top of the fact that syaoran has to pick a wife to make sure he has a male heir, he has to capture the Syaoran cards that are 10 times stronger than the sakura cards! Luckily, Meilin is always there to help him.
1. Reflection

The Syaoran cards  
  
Hey ppl. This is my first fan fiction on this site so go easy on me k? If I miss anything that is important to this site please tell me bout it. Also I thought I should tell u ppl this is a Syaoran+Meilin fic. There r WAY too few of these. Don't get me wrong. I like Sakura it's just that she's kind of a wimp and a weakling. Oh and I DO NOT accept flamers just constructive criticism. Umm ya anyway if u have anything against Meilin + Syaoran DO NOT read this fic. Ok enough blabbering. Here is the fic. Oh and 1 more thing.I hope this isn't a Mary sue tell me if it is.I realize that tomoyo is a bit of a Mary sue but I want your opinion on this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin was sitting at Penguin Park reflecting on the first time Syaoran spoke to her.  
  
~*~flashback~*` She had been sitting on the steps of her section on the house crying because she had lost her pet bird when Syaoran had spotted her, handed her a hanky and ran to find the bird. She sat waiting for him for hours until he finally returned with the bird hidden protectively against his chest.  
  
"Oh Li!" chiba meilin cried out in happiness. Her tiny pigtails bouncing. Then gave chiba syaoran the tightest hug her small body could muster. After that she began noticing how kind and sweet syaoran was on the inside and began to love him more than anything she had ever loved before.  
  
~*~end of flashback~*~  
  
"I missed my chance", meilin sighed and thought. "I lost him to sakura the moment they met." she started to cry.  
  
"what is wrong meilin?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Meilin turned around to see syaoran standing there.  
  
"Nothing Li. Im alright really." denied meilin quietly.  
  
Syaoran flinched when he heard her say "Li" it reminded him how she would never be his like he wanted her to be.  
  
"cummon, lets go home. Its dinner time." said syaoran softly.  
  
  
  
~*~ meanwhile at tomoyo's house ~*~  
  
"thanks for inviting me to this sleepover, tomoyo." said sakura  
  
"no problem, sakura. You know that as your best friend, I cant resist doing this. Plus I have a few new costumes for u, I know I know, u have already finished capturing all the cards but its so fun I just cant stop." replied tomoyo. "Sakura, I want you to admit that you like syaoran. I have seen the way you look at him and.its SO obvious.just admit.."  
  
"ok, ok, u win. I DO like him.but I don't think he likes me back.im worried"  
  
"don't worry. Im sure he does and even if he doesn't, u will always have your friends." assured tomoyo.  
  
Feeling better, Sakura changed the subject. "so did u hear that we might be getting another exchange student? I cant wait to c what he's like.."  
  
While Tomoyo and Sakura chattered away, a tall figure watched in the background.  
  
"It is not your turn this time Sakura.."  
  
~*~ At syaoran's and Meilin's house~*~  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Syaoran with a letter held inside his hand.  
  
"what is it?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Mother wants me to return to hong kong to pick a wife."  
  
(A/N.I am making Syaoran come from an EXTREMELY rich TRADITIONAL Chinese family.and because he is the only male child of his mother, he is the straight heir to the family fortune. So his parents will get as many wives for him as soon as possible in this fic he is 13 years old and eligible to marry so that he can have another boy heir to the fortune. Also his family is royalty basically in hong kong china because as in this fanfic he is related to the last emporor of china.)  
  
"So soon?" asked meilin even though she was expecting this. She knew that syaoran 's parents really liked her because she also came from an important and rich family also because of her good manners and delicate balanced ways. She also knew that they would pick her if they had a choice but because it was syaoran 's choice, she thought he would never even consider her as a choice. "yeah. You know how rushed my parents are for a male heir." sighed syaoran, he wanted to choose meilin and he knew his parents would approve of her but he thought she didn't even consider him as a future husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of chapter 1~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do u think? Please review this fic. It only takes a few minutes perhaps even seconds. Pretty please with cherries on top? Oh and I will introduce the syaoran cards later. But this is only my first chappie so be easy on me k? 


	2. Royalty

Hey PPL! I want to thank Claruchu and Xiao for being my first 2 reviewers from this site. Tell me if u like the fic.and if u don't.tell me what's wrong with it. Ok first thing.I write in MSN type. That means I will occasionally put "u" for "you" or "c" for "see" if more than 6 different reviewers oppose this option and want me to use all PROPER type..I will change it as u wish. But only if there r 6 reviewers and more. K? good anywayz on to the next part of the fic. The Syaoran Cards make their appearance in Hong Kong. Ok first thing.get this. Syaoran is not hunting down the cards.the CARDS r hunting HIM! They wont stop until Syaoran proves himself 10 times more powerful than Clow Reed or until he is DEAD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~At school~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Takashi waited for the class to settle down before making the announcement. As he was waiting he took a glance at Syaoran or Li as he preferred to be called. Syaoran was sitting down with the posture that parents spend lifetimes trying to teach their kids and looking very important with a somewhat superior look. His eyes revealed nothing and that was what made people feel inferior to him. Even full grown adults shrunk beneath Syaoran's steady glare.  
  
Mr. Takashi thought in wonderment (A/N: I don't know if "wonderment" in a real word.) Syaoran was indeed, the perfect student. Perfect balance in all subjects yet better then anyone at them. Syaoran had a perfect build even before he came to the school at the age of 10. He was probably the first person to have a six-pack at the age of 8. Muscular but not overly muscular. He also had very good looks for a boy of his age. Girls in the halls gasped when they saw him. He was definitely the GUY of the school. Smarter than any other child he could have easily skipped 2 grades but Mr. Takashi would not let him leave his class. He was .did takashi dare say?.a perfect person.  
  
Then he looked at Meilin, she was also like Syaoran just.a more feminine version of him. She was beautiful and all who truly knew her loved her but yet.Syaoran rarely ever been seen without her. Both of them were a perfect pair.  
  
"Mr. Takashi? Hello?, said Sakura  
  
Mr. Takashi snapped back to reality finding his class staring at him.  
  
He cleared his throat and got to the announcement.  
  
"Your classmates, Syaoran and Meilin Li, will be leaving for Hong Kong on Monday and wont be returning for another year. They have both been outstanding students and our school would like to present then both with the all rounded student's award." said Mr.Takashi, missing them both already.  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Syaoran? Leaving? She held back the tears that seemed to come immediately. "No.Syaoran can't leave!" she thought. But in her heart she knew she couldn't stop him. "I must pretend to be happy for him" thought Sakura before plastering a ever so fake smile on her face.  
  
Meilin watched Sakura's reaction. She noticed the tears that Sakura held back. She saw through the fake smile. Meilin specialized in being able to understand and know how people felt. She felt Sakura's pain and felt pity for the girl. Yes, they were the same age. But Meilin and Syaoran were.well.more mature and stronger with almost no weakness except for each other.  
  
Syaoran sneaked a peak at Meilin. He also sensed what Meilin was thinking. After all, he was the one who taught meilin how to feel someone's thoughts.even more.he and Meilin had a special connection.they had both been taught telepathy when they studied together at the Shoulin temple in Hong Kong.  
  
~*~*~*~MONDAY~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Meilin were at the airport. The whole class had came along to wish them a safe trip. Sakura had brought a box of tissues and had almost finished them. Suddenly, A huge Jet with the word "Li private jet" landed on the runway.  
  
2 men with strange Chinese traditional suites somewhat like Syaoran and Meilin's ceremonial costumes came out and approached Syaoran and Meilin. They got on their knees and bowed to Syaoran first and then to Meilin.  
  
"Your majesty, and duchess, your private jet will take you to the palace. We are eternally sorry that we could only provide 10 bodyguards for your majesty and only 5 for the duchess Meilin. Please accept our humble apologies, your highness." said the first man.  
  
"Very well u have been forgiven", said Syaoran in a royal monotone. "but as for the poor security of the duchess, u must ask her yourself for forgiveness."  
  
Meilin stepped up. "Your flaw has been forgiven but I do not expect this to happen again. Is that clear?" she said in a dignified tone.  
  
The class watched all of this in awe. Syaoran was a prince and future king? And Meilin was a duchess? 15 bodyguards? A private jet? Sakura was even more shocked. She had known that Syaoran was rich and special.but not royalty. She loved him even more now.  
  
Meilin and Syaoran looked at their classmates and then suddenly 7 bodyguards surrounded the class with swords pointed at their throats.  
  
The class screamed. Meilin immediately took action. "What are you doing?!" she yelled the bodyguards".  
  
The bodyguards explained. "Duchess, they looked into your eyes without bowing first."  
  
The class, now knowing what to do, bowed as low as their bodies would let them.  
  
Syaoran now spoke. "Now are you satisfied?" he questioned the bodyguards. "Yes, your majesty we are most sorry for our behaviour it is only our job." Syaoran nodded.  
  
A green carpet was rolled out before him leading straight to the private jet and a red carpet was rolled out for Meilin. They both turned around and waved goodbye and proceeded to the jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do u think? I know it is a tiny bit confusing but if u read carefully it'll sort itself out. Please review I'm counting on the reviewers to continue.if I don't get enough reviews then im abandoning this story efore we even get to the Syaoran cards!!!!! So R&R or else!!!!!!!!!! - 


	3. Rush

Hey ppl! Im in a good mood thx to my reviewers.so I am putting up the next chapter. This chappie is going to be more about Syaoran and Melin's royal life and background and maybe there will be enough time to introduce the Syaoran cards! Also I think I will introduce 2 new characters in the net few chapters.and I am trying to upload a new chapter everyday because I realised how short my chapters were. Also can someone tell me what does OC stands for? I know it means my own character but what does it stand for? SOMEONE TELL ME!! Oh R&R please or else I don't think I will continue this fic. Anyway, ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The private jet landed in the palace airport. 7 bodyguards came out followed by his majesty Syaoran and the duchess Meilin. Another 8 bodyguards came after them. There was a huge celebration for the return of Syaoran and Meilin but they were both happy when they finally were alone in their own apartments. (A/N: NOT APARTMENT BUILDING!! Apartment is like their own part of the palace. It means they have like 3 houses in the palace but they are all joined together ok?)  
  
Meilin and her ladies in waiting were entertaining themselves chatting quietly about the latest palace gossip while they did some sewing. Then something one of her ladies-in-waiting said caught her attention.  
  
"Princesses from all over China are fighting over Prince (and future king) Syaoran." said Hwang Hwa.  
  
It was strange because even though Meilin was only a duchess, she had higher and more authority than any of the princesses in all of Asia. This was because she was part of the Li family, the most powerful and the most wealthy aristocrats or monarchs (royalty) in all of the Asia and maybe, just maybe, the world. Also they had powers ten times stronger than everyone else combined.  
  
Hwang Hwa continued, "It's useless though, everyone knows that the dowager empress (syaoran's grandmother) and the queen both want his wife to have strong magic abilities because Syaoran's powers are supposedly even stronger than the elders. A son from him and another powerful Li girls would prove very useful to the family.  
  
"I know" joined in yeeling, then she turned to Meilin, " miss, word has it that the empress dowager and the queen both have think that u are the best match for Syaoran. Your abilities are almost as strong as the queen's and no one has ever been able to get that far before. And on top of that, you are prettier than any of the princesses in China!"  
  
Hwang Hwa piped up " you and Syaoran have been spending a lot of time together since you both went together to japan. I think you have a large chance of being future queen!"  
  
"Meilin blushed and said "Xiao Lang (A/N: Xiaolang is Syaoran's Chinese name it means little wolf only his closest family and friends can call him by that name. If a servant is ever caught referring to the prince as Xiaolang, he servant would be executed.) only thinks of me as his friend, he would not consider me like that.  
  
The maids abd the ladies in waiting gasped, they had never heard anyone refer to him by Xiaolang before. They now knew how close and intimate Meilin and Syaoran were. They understood that they might be talking to the future queen so now they kept their heads down and respected Meilin even more than they had before.  
  
~*~*~ 2 weeks later, night time~*~*~  
  
Meilin was changing into her nightie after a long bath. It was strange because the traditional Chinese nighties (pajamas) were so revealing. It sort of looked like bras and underpants except that they had colourful designs and were made of the most comfortable of silks. This particular one had been sent to her by the queen. A gift directly from the queen was very rare and it showed how interested Syaoran's mother was in her.  
  
Meilin was deep in though. "I miss Syaoran so much.I haven't seen him since we got back.but I guess he has to go through all those princesses to choose who he likes, plus he has to do a lot of things he is, after all, the prince." she thought quietly. A tear drop rolled down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly someone opened the window and jumped in. It was Syoaran!  
  
He looked at Meilin satisfied that he had gotten rid of the bodyguards, then he noticed what Meilin was wearing. The nightie looked stunning on her.especially because it exposed a lot of her chest.  
  
Meilin, still shocked yet happy to see Syaoran, followed his gaze and remembered what she was wearing. Her chest was partially exposed because the nightie had been made to do that. She blushed madly and ran into the bathroom, Syaoran, who actually liked what he saw (she had a good figure) ran in after her.  
  
"Meilin don't worry I didn't see a thing" he lied. "Cummon before the maids find out your missing."  
  
Meilin came out with Syaoran. She was thinking. She knew that Syaoran had seen her fully in the nightie and she was about to get a robe to cover herself but Syaoran didn't let her.  
  
"It's a warm night it's no point wearing a robe. Plus you look really good in that nightie." said Syaoran, unusually attracted to the attire she had on.  
  
Meilin blushed and agreed then followed Syaoran out the window. They went to the local park where no one was. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came past and Meilin became extremely cold. Syaoran took of his outer sweater (it was the one he had brought back from Japan) and gave it to her. Then a figure appeared out of no where. It resembled the shape of a dragon and was icy blue in color.  
  
"I am in search of Syaoran Le , the chosen one." it said  
  
Syaoran stepped up and announced him self "then u have found him, for I am Syaoran Li."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do u think? I decided to make it a cliff hanger. Anywayz tell me if u like it or not.  
  
yinyangqueen 


	4. Relinquish

Ok back.I had to do some extra stuff for Chinese new year.by the way gong xi fa chai!!!! (that's mandarin by the way) and going hey fa choi!!! (in Cantonese) sun lin fai lok and sun tai geen hong!!! anyway back to English. I think I will continue this story since quite a few ppl like it. Oh and can I re-iterate something. When I ask for CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM I mean about my fic not about the way I DO THINGS . OK? I choose whether to start the fic or stop the fic don't critisize, this may be my first fic on THIS SITE. But not my first time writing. And if u have a problem with the way I write. don't bother telling me. Only if u think it's about my fanfic. Ok I feel better now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stepped up and announced him self "then u have found him, for I am Syaoran Li."  
  
The strange dragon figure came up to him and closed his icy blue eyes for a minute as if searching through Syaoran's past. Then he opened his eyes once more and said "you do not lie. You are the chosen one."  
  
Syaoran then stepped forward. "what do u want from me?"  
  
The dragon did not answer him but continued. "I am emotional torture. And u will experience me!"  
  
Immediately Syaoran and the dragon were transported to another place. Strangely.it was just like the Syaoran's palace. But there was something wrong with it. Syaoran could feel a strange presence in his soul.  
  
Then one by one the houses burst into fire. Syaoran recognized the house easily. It was the house of his mother! Syaoran did not show any emotion though. He knew that this must be a delusion or a test of some kind because the palace was guarded by a magical force that protected it from all disasters such as fires, typhoons, bomb, terrorist attacks, large epidemics, and so on.  
  
The dragon, not expecting Syaoran to be so ready was now even more determined to make Syaoran break-down.  
  
Suddenly a man came out of Syaoran's mother's burning apartments. He dragged Syaoran's mother behind him. He took her to a block, put her head on it, raised an axe, and- Syaoran could not bear to watch. He turned his head before he heard the large chop! Sound. Syaoran was now determined not to give in.  
  
"As long as Meilin is ok" he thought "I'll be fine"  
  
Suddenly Meilin appeared in front of them. Syaoran thought to himself "dang it how could I be so stupid??? This dragon is obviously reading my mind to find a weakness. And now he's found her."  
  
Meilin seemed to be unconscious and was not aware of anything around her.  
  
Syaoran gave in, "don't hurt her. I will do anything"  
  
The dragon, happy with his victory, only wanted to hurt him more. "I will not hurt her. I will just give her as a wife to Li siang." the dragon laughed cruelly  
  
Syaoran gasped in horror. He had banished Li siang 5 years ago into exile because Li siang had undergone many cases of physically abusing the servants and his family members. Li siang would do anything to hurt Syaoran.  
  
"NO, I won't let that happened to meilin!!" shouted Syaoran, his amber eyes glowing intensely. "You will have to go through me first!" and with that Syaoran drew out his sword which also glowed with an intense green auror.  
  
Syaoran turned his back away from the dragon and then did a back-flip so that the dragon's back was turned towards him. Then he trusted his sword into the dragon but as soon as he did that, the dragon "teleported" into his head. Really.Syaoran could feel the dragon poking around his memories and thoughts looking for a weakness apart from meilin. When the dragon found nothing, he became frustrated. How could this boy be the chosen one and still have only one weakness??? Plus the fact that he was so talented in martial arts,  
  
Syaoran looked at meilin's limp body on the ground and noticed something. She seemed to be wearing a strange bracelet with a blue jade symbol of the dragon. Syaoran immediately knew that the "meilin lying on the ground was not the real meilin. She was more like a clone, a copy made to be used against Syaoran. He now understood what he had to do.  
  
He pulled up his sword and pushed it into "meilin's" chest where her "heart" was located. Immediately the dragon came out of his mind and fell limp at his feet.  
  
The ground trembled and Syaoran's clothes changed into a ceremonial costume that held even more rank than Clow reed's costume. The bracelet on "meilin's" wrist floated up and hooked itself around one of the parts of Syaoran's new ceremonial costume.  
  
The dragon shrunk and became a small solid-jade cards only the size of 2 of Syaoran's fingers. It attached it self on the bracelet so it looked like a key on a key ring.  
  
Syaoran was overpowered by the need to get some rest and sank to the floor. It seemed as if the jade cards and had drained a lot of his energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so what do u think? I know it's quite strange but I needed something to symbolize power. Tell me please review! 


	5. Realms

K back ppl!!!! Unfortunately, I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter...('-_-) so I feel a bit.under-appreciated (*sniff*) I expect at least 3 reviews this time ok? Thx.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he awake yet?" asked one of the elders to the doctor.  
  
"No, sir" the energy drained from him was a great deal more than we expected.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, maybe we should have warned him about it" remarked another elder.  
  
"You know the rules. If we had told him, he wouldn't have proved that he was ready." joined in a third elder.  
  
"I know. but he is the strongest in the clan, we can't afford to lose him"  
  
"If he is the strongest, he will live and defeat this.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran stepped into the room in his new ceremonial costume.  
  
All the elders dipped their heads in greeting (A/N: the don't bow to him until he has become the king of the tribe)  
  
The tallest elder stood up and spoke, "Are you well, your majesty? We heard you were.indisposed."  
  
"I understand u were well aware of what happened last night, and that you were expecting it for another thing!" said Syaoran a little above his usual tone.  
  
"Yes your majesty, we have been expecting it. I shall explain. You have been chosen as clow reed's successor. Many legends predicted that you would face the Syoaran cards. They are 10 times more powerful then the clow- I mean the Sakura cards.  
  
When we sent you to retrieve the clow- I mean the Sakura cards, it was a test. Legends prophesized that the cards that your were destined to hold, the most powerful cards, would come to you and not you to them, when you indeed, failed to capture and hold the Sakura cards in your possession, we were sure that you were the chosen one. Now that you have faced one of them, even though it is the weakest of them all, we are sure you are ready."  
  
Syaoran now understood. But there was something nagging on his mind and refused to stop.  
  
"where is Meilin?" he asked.  
  
"Umm."started an elder, thinking about how Syaoran seemed to be so concerned for her, "well.it seems as though when the emotional torture jade card made a copy of her, he drew out her soul and forced it into the soul of the fake one. Her soul still remembers you stabbing her even though it has now returned to its rightful body."  
  
"She feels horrid and experiences you stabbing her every time she closes her eyes to rest. It has drained a lot of energy from the duchess." ended the elder.  
  
"Oh no" thought Syaoran, "she must feel horrid. I have to go talk to her" Syaoran excused himself to go and check up on Meilin.  
  
Syaoran came to Meilin's chambers through the door this time like he was supposed to. Her apartments were pink and purple in color opposed to Syaoran's apartments, which were blue and gold.  
  
As Syaoran approached the large door, his name was announced loudly and he was greeted in by a few of Meilin's maids and ladies-in-waiting. He then passed through the living room and directly into Meilin's sleeping chambers.  
  
Meilin had 3 different chambers with beds for her to rest in.  
  
Of all of her beds only 1 were stuffed with swan feathers. This was peculiar because only the royal family was usually permitted for the swan feather beds. But Syaoran had insisted on it just to be able to see Meilin overjoyed. (Syaoran had 5 resting chambers with beds, all of them stuffed with swan feathers) Because the swan feathered bed was the most comfortable (and because Syaoran had specially ordered it for her), Meilin resided in it the most.  
  
And that was where Syaoran found her with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. His heart lurched for her and he felt horrid for causing her so much pain.  
  
At the sight of him, Meilin backed up into a corner of the large double- king-sized bed (twice the size of a normal king size bed)  
  
She cringed in fear when he moved closer to her and her whole body vibrated in fear.  
  
Syaoran could not stand it much more. He went up to her and gave her a reassuring hug, patted her hair and whispered "I'm so sorry" over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So.tell me wut u think remember to review on you way out! You must, must, must not forget to leave a review.I work so hard on this.u would at least leave a tiny review .please? Pretty please? Cherries on top. Please? I should be hearing "yes, I will leave a review" by now. Ok 


	6. Renewed

Sorry for not updating in so long.please review. Ok now back to business, Meilin is going to get MAGICAL POWERS!!!!!!!!!!! Because her soul was murdered by Syaoran but she survived.so now the elders are going to combine forces and give her powers even though it's against their policy.and then the Syoaran cards go to Japan! So they bump into Sakura! And this time, her powers aren't close to powerful enough to go against so she feels helpless and exposes what a WIMP she really is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"From the darkest corners 0f this earth we summon the powers of the moon to provide for Meilin and allow her to use these powers as one true and worthy of the Li clan." chanted the elders slowly passing their powers to Meilin.  
  
With heaven and all it's power,  
  
We call upon the darkness in this hour,  
  
And the moon with its whiteness,  
  
And the sun with its brightness,  
  
And the light with all the strength it hath,  
  
And the dark with its rapid wrath,  
  
The trees with their still life,  
  
And the and the Sumurai a single knife,  
  
And the Kung-fu master held back chi,  
  
All of us focus our energy,  
  
To Meilin Li who has been proven worthy of the powers she was denied as a child,  
  
Which she is no longer,  
  
She shall carry, respect, and use this new gift wisely as she fulfills her task to help master Syaoran Li, Heir to the Li throne, who will carry on our blood til' a new heir is to come." They finished.  
  
Meilin stood in the center of the ceremonial circle and felt the new power's rushing into her veins. This is what she had wanted all her life. From the moment she had been discovered as the only one in the Li clan without any magic ability, she had been an outcast, a weakness, the shame of the family. Now she would prove herself worthy of this new power. She would bring them honour as they never had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok tell me what u think! R&R!!!!! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	7. Read important AN

***IMPORTANT*** (A/N) FIRST, Sorry I haven't been able to update this fic in a bit so it took me a while to get the time to upload a new chapter. I was re-reading my story when I realized....I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE in the fic. I think in the earlier chapters it states that Meilin had powers in this fic. But then within the last chapter of my fic, the elders GIVE her some powers...so...I am going to try to correct that mistake and re-write a few chapters...but if I am not able to....I just want to say here that Meilin WAS GIVEN EXTRA POWERS that only the royal family possesses by the elders and it was added onto her normal powers. She was born without the SPECIAL POWERS from the royal family's blood but now receives it? Got that??? Ok cool...  
  
So...I have to find re-write a few chaps and unfortunately wont be able to continue the fic until then...ah well...it should only take 1 week at most...sorry for keeping u waiting...but I think I will leave u with this chapter (a bit short but still a chapter) (don't worry, I'll update in a week from now...please keep reviewing though!!! Ok the chapter is after this one.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Real chapter

OK...next chapter...enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was tending to Meilin and teaching her how to use her powers, not that she needed the tutoring. She had spent her whole life wishing for these powers and had gone into great depth studying how to use them but had never really been able to test her knowledge until now. Her abilities proved remarkable and almost as strong as Syaoran's.  
  
Suddenly Meilin grew weary and almost collapsed. Syaoran quickly caught her and carried her into the bedroom of her apartments. Several servants offered their assistance to help carry Meilin, but Syaoran would not let them. He was quite content with her in his arms and in her unconsciousness, Meilin felt safe and warm.  
  
"She practiced too much on her first day" thought Syaoran. "It must have drained a lot of her energy." He placed her on her California-king sized bed (double the size of a normal king-sized bed that is) She stirred but did not wake. Slowly Syaoran turned to leave but suddenly Meilin started speaking as if she had been awake the whole time. "You're just going to leave me here?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran was surprised. "You were awake the whole time and u made me carry you?!?" he asked. "No, I woke up while you were carrying me through the courtyard and the servant offered to carry me but you refused." Meilin smiled as she said this. Syaoran blushed but answered. "Maybe I should have let the servant carry you...I'll get him to do that next time...I just thought you wouldn't enjoy waking up in a complete stranger's arms."  
  
Meilin pouted. "You didn't enjoy carrying me? Am I that heavy?" she asked flirtatiously. Syaoran chuckled softly before replying "No, actually I think you aren't eating enough. You weigh less than a feather! Honestly what do you eat? You might want to think of starting your own weight loss program. At the rate you're going, you'll make millions!" Meilin could not help but double over in laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So remember, Meilin had powers, and has powers. BUT she was born WITHOUT the SPECIAL powers that all the royal family members possess. BUT the elders now gave her the powers in chapter 7!!! Got it? If u don't understand either email me at yinyang_believers@hotmail.com OR say it in a nice little review ok??? Cool. 


	9. Reality

Chapter 10!!!  
  
Hey ppl, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time....it's just that stuff has been going on so I guess it just skipped my mind. Anyways here's the next chapter!!! SPECIAL THX to KikyouandInuyasha who reminded me I still had this fic and thx to all of my reviewers...once again I apologize for this being so late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin woke up the next morning feeling refreshed but troubled. Syoaran had been paying so much well....attention to her lately almost as if he.... she dared not think it could be true. Maybe it was because sakura wasn't here and he was just temporarily replacing his feelings for sakura and directing them to her to get his mind of his precious cherry blossom.  
  
The thought brought a tear to her eye and she could not help but remember the feeling of being stabbed by Syaoran. She decided right then and there that she would try not to attach herself too much to Syaoran, after all, what could she do when he told her that he would be going back for Sakura? She wouldn't beg for him to stay. She had better detatch herself from him as soon as possible before her feelings got even more hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Turn your wrist a bit more to the right so that your reflexes will be faster when you opponent attacks", instructed Syaoran while he carefully held Meilin's arm and showed her the positions.  
  
Meilin was finding it hard to put her full concentration while Syaoran as practically hugging and holding her from her back and lifting her arm like that. But she shook all thoughts off and regained her once preserved concentration.  
  
Syaoran, however was having a highly enjoyable time. Being to hold and touch Meilin was a wonderful feeling and best of all, he had an excuse. This was one of the main reasons he had volunteered to tutor Meilin. And of course, the elders suspected nothing. Or so he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Through a strange window, the elders were peaking in attentively. Then they suddenly all turned towards a strange object that seemed to glow with a strange green and red aura. "Hmm...Syaoran is pleased, but the duchess Meilin seems to be troubled. She also seems jealous of the late clow card master, sakura." All of the elders smiled knowingly. "This could prove to be interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ so what do u guys think?? I know it was short but PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
